Our reality
by Shadowrisen
Summary: This happened before they were stuck on the island. Jackson, a 11 year old rebel. Eric, a 10 year old commedian. What happens when these two collide? Yes, they're in school See what happens when Jackson, Eric and Nathan meet for the first time.
1. Artistic

**Our reality**

_It was 5th grade...It was a silent day. Everyone was dismissed for recess. It was a bright sunny day. But it didn't last very long._

_A small class with teacher Mr's Calvery. Led the class outside._

_All the kids scattered across the playground, ones on monkey bars, the others on slides. Few on a soccer field. And even a couple a basketball court. Seemed rather normal, like any other day._

_But everything changed..._

_A small, shy boy in the corner of the playground. Was Alone, he was admiering the play ground from behind the trees. With a bucket of chalk in his grasp. He croutched down and began to create._

_This young boy, was a boy named Jackson._

_A boy whom was adopted into a loving, foster home. But believed was not a home. He had no friends, and slowly began loosing confidence._

_But it didn't stop him from doing art. It was a way to releaf himself._

_On the otherside of the playground, sat a group of kids. One whom seemed to be the center of attention. With a large amount of humor._

_His name was Eric._

_He was someone who loved making people laugh. But what he doesn't know is they only fancy him from his jokes. He knows they only like him because of it. But he doesn't want to admit it._

"You sure are funny," One lady laughed. Eric laughed with her.

"Hey Eric, I best you can't make that kid laugh in the corner." One joked. Eric turned to the otherside of the school. Seeing Jackson draw on the sidewalk.

"I bet I can!" He said with confidence. He stood up and walked proudly to the other boy.

"Hey." He said. Jackson tilt his head up. Face to face with Eric. (Whom by the way, was alittle bit taller then the blond)  
Eric, began to stammer.

"I...er,..Se...duh." He said surprising. Jackson eye browes rose about his eyes.

"That a code?" He asked humorously. Eric frowned.

"Uhm...I got a joke for you.." He said.

"Humor me.." He said sarcasticly.

Eric rocked back and forth on his feet.

"Uhm kay.." He began. "Okay, why the chicken cross the-"

"To prove he was a chicken.." He interrupted. Eric scoffed.

"Yeah I heard this one a million times.." He said more annoyed. And went back to his drawing. Eric turned to his friends in the back, who was waiting for the laughter to come out of that boy.

"Uh okay." He said. "How about. What did the Skeleton order in a resteraunt?" He asked.

Jackson stood back up.

"Ribs?" He asked.

Eric laughed nervously. "Heh, hehheh!" He yelled. "You've herd that one too?"  
Jackson nodded. With his arms crossed impatiently. "You know for someone so popular you don't tell very good jokes." He said clearly. Eric let out another scoff, and stamped back to his friends.

"I didn't hear any laughter.." One said. They all began to giggle.

"It's not my fault!" Eric cried. "He's hear them all.."

His friend, (Malahe) Turned away looking toward Jackson.

"I'm not surprised you didn't make him laugh Eric." She said. "That's Jackson."  
Eric shrugged.

"So?" He asked. "What's so great about him?"

"Jackson is the anti-social type." She said. "You know, the kinda guy who is troubled. Who kinda hates to talk to others."  
Eric turned away from them, watching the older kid making his master piece.

"Well then, why is he here?" He asked.

"I heard he was adopted...And he lived in a cave.." One said. A little girl slapped him.

"He lives in Foster home stupid.." She laughed. Eric (Whom wasn't paying attention) Stayed turned away. Focusing on the troubled child.

"Jackson huh..?" He asked amused.

"Hey Malahe."

"Yeah?" She replied.

"I bet I can make Jackson laugh by the end of the day." He said with his arms crossed. They all laughed at the pityfull fool.

"And what happens if you don't?" She asked.

"I will..Um..." He turned to the trash cans. Just then, an idea popped in his head.

"You will dunk me with 20 pounds of garbage." He said.

Malahe had a sly look. She smirked and grabbed hold of his hand.

"It's a deal." She said with a shake. And released.

"The end of the day Eric." She said with her finger pointed up his throat. Eric nodded. The three children left the scene, with a deep breath, Eric walked toward Jackson, whom immediantly stood up.

"More jokes?" He asked. Sounding more amused.

"Actually.." He began. "I was wondering if you would want to eat lunch with me?" He asked.

Jackson chuckled. "Um..That's okay..." He said. As he turned away. Eric twirled him back around.  
"Come on man." He said. "I just wanna get to know you.."

"I said no." He said harshly. And turned his back away from the little weirdo. And headed inside. Eric stood in an awkward pose.

_This is gonna be harder then I thought..._

_**End of first chapter**_


	2. Encounter

**12:00**

_Ahh lunch time, most childrens favorite time of the day. Well...for most of them. Jackson (Whom was sitting by himself in the corner) Was eating his favorite, a good 'ol fashion sandwich._

_Eric turned away from the corner._

"Here I go.." He said to himself.

Sneeking from behind. Eric slowly ran his fingers across his shoulders. Jackson jumped up shocked.

He groaned.

"Oh..you again.." He said sitting back down. He jumped into the seat next to him.

"What's up?" He asked eagerly.

Jackson placed his sandwich away from his mouth annoyingly. "Eating..?" He answered in a confused tone.

Eric smiled. "That's awesome. Really awesome, you know whats so awesome about lunch? When-"  
"Could you please stop talking?" He asked disturbingly.

Eric frowned. _So far so...good...I think._

"Sooo.." he said with a big grin. "What are your interests?" He asked.

Jackson turned away from his sandwich.

"Um..Guitar..Art I guess..Music." He answered.

"Music huh?" Eric asked. "Sounds cool. I'm interested in telling jokes. And sleeping and-"

"Yeah I get it your the type of guy who doesn't do ANYTHING.." He said harshly. Eric scoffed.

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" He asked angrily.

"It means im done talking. Cya." He said pushing his chair in. And stamped outside. Eric turned to Malahe. Whom was sitting with her friends, she had an evil grin spread across her cheeks.

Eric mumbled to himself and rushed outside. The only thing to get him talking is if he _apologizes_

"Hey wait!' Eric yelled. And hurried to the taller boy. Twirling him back around. Jackson had his eyes rolled.

"Look um im sorry about being so...annoying back there.." He said scratching his head.

Jackson ran his fingers threw his hair.

"It's fine." He said.  
And began walked off, with the boy by his side. Although it was a hard and rocky road. He made it to the troubled teen.

**Sunset across the school (Almost time to go home)**

"So what kind of art are you interested in?" Eric asked leaning against the fountain.

Jackson turned to him.

"More interested in the chalk.." He answered. "Not really interested in the "Leonardo da Vinchi" Setting."  
Eric nodded.

"I see." He said.

"What about you?" Jackson asked. "What are you interested in?"  
"I'm more interested in..making people laugh." He said. "As you can already tell.."

Jackson chuckled.

"Aha!" He said.

"Aha what?" Jackson asked.

"I made you laugh!" He said all excited. And jumped up from his seat.

"Yeah.." He said with a sigh. "I guess you did.."  
Eric turned to the clock in front of the school. "I think its time we got on the bus." He said.\

Jackson stood up and stretched his arms up.

"Ready?" He asked. Jackson nodded.

"Hey Jackson." He began.

"Yeah?"  
"I liked talking..to you." He said with a smile. And turned away. Jackson did a short nod.  
"Yeah.." He said.

_I did it! I one the bet! I can't wait to tell Malahe!_

The two boys arived at the school bus stop and got on. They both sat next to each other untell they reached home.


	3. Enter Jackson and Eric

_Long day of school..we all know what that's like...Nothing like coming home to a peaceful...loving...family.._

_Or..atleast that's what we wish.._

"Hey dad." Eric greeted, throwing his backpack carelessly on the ground. His father, whom was a tall, stiff man. He would only smile if his wife was ever around. Which was about two years ago considering she left...

"Another hard day at work?" He asked jumping on the couch.

"Mhmm.." He mumbled. "Eric, perhapes now is a good time to start on your homework." He suggested.

"Daaaaaaaad..." Eric wined. "How about we do something fun?" He asks.

His dads name was Dawson, his eyebrows curved into a wave rotation. He frowned.

"Homework now son." He ordered. Eric made sure not another wine escaped him. His father never enjoyed it...It was almost as if it was forbidin.

He dragged his bookbag upstairs into his room. Shutting the door.

His eyes focused on the telephone. Slowly picking up he dialed. A certain friend. Was it Jackson? No...T'was Malahe.

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

_"Hi this is the Congras, please leave a message and we may get back to you."_

_Beep_

"Malahe! It's me Eric!" He yelled. "Guess what? I win the bet! I made that Jackson kid laugh. So, since I won I thought you could treat me to some-"

_Beeeeeep_

"Doh!" He yelled in frustration. And hung up the phone.

"Is that the phone I hear!?" His father yelled from downstairs. Eric quickly ran to the door.

"No dad! I just accidently...Pulled a plug out of my wall.." He lied. With an inocent smile. And a wink from his dad. They both went there seperate direction.

The boy pulled out his homework. The struggles having to deal with science. He was better off doing art.

minutes even hours past by. With only half the homework done. He sat back and shut his eyes. Beginning to dream...

**Downtowns city (Ally)**

Not to far from Erics, the other boy Jackson was busy taking the trash out in front of the highway.

"Jackson? Are you ready to eat?" A lady asked. Jackson signaled back, quickly finishing up. He rushed inside before it started to rain.

Everyone was at the table. 8 children. A mother and her daughter.

Bowing there heads, and their hands together, they said grace.

"Dear God, we thankyou for the meal that we're about to eat, Amen." And with that, they ate.

"So, how was school Jackson?" She asked.

Jacksons head rose up.

"Interesting.." He answered.

"How so?"  
"I wasn't called in for detention.." He teased.

Yes, it was true. The boy lived in a Foster home. With 8 other crazy children. He was one of the few oldest, the rest are around 8 to 9. Some of them older. Around 11.

Living in a broken down city. Having nothing to do but take long walks. But not much time during the day to do what he pleases most, draw.

The home was rather _atroshious _And the Foster mom didn't have a whole lot of money, to spend on the children. Food, shelter. Light and some clothes here and there, were all she could offored. She loved the children very much, including her own. She would give up everything, just to save one childs life.  
With a job, she works as a painter. And makes about 150 a month...Enough for the house.  
With children around is makes it a hassle. Things break. Children cry. Many beds within little space. There are three bedrooms. One is for the Foster mom. One for girls and one for boys. 

Jackson didn't mind the space. He was glad to have many kids who care about him. In a way...His father never gave to him. But only his mother would.  
"Your awfully quite Jackson.." Foster mom 'Willin' asked.  
Jackson shrugged.  
"Anything you wanna talk about?" She asked. Jackson shook his head.  
"Um...I think im gonna go to my room okay?" He asked.

"Your room? It's our room too!" A boy named Daniel shouted. Jackson smiled.  
"Right.." He said. And pushed his food aside. And stormed upstairs. He locked the door behind him. And ran to his Foster moms bed. Sitting next to the phone. He picked it up and dialed.

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

"Hello?" A sound came from it.  
"Hi um...Is Eric McGorrill there?" He asked shyly.

"Your talking to him." He answered humerously. "Who may I ask is calling?"  
Jackson hesitated. He knew he was never allowed on the telephone.  
J-Jackson.." He answered.  
"Jackson? Cody Jackson?" Eric asked. Jackson growled.  
"How did you know my name was Cody?" He asked.  
"The principal told me."  
5 seconds with the boy and he has already triggered my last nerve..

"Listen..I don't have time to talk to you. If my mom finds out im on here she'll-"  
"Mom?" Eric asked confused. "I thought you had a Foster mom."  
"Who told you that!?" He yelled in shocked.

"Jackson?" A voice called from downstairs. Jackson blocked the phone.

"Yeah!?" He yelled back down.  
"What are you doing up there? I hear shouting." She said.  
"Uh nothing!...I just...cut myself.." He lied.  
"Cut?" She asked. "Well i'll be up in a sec to take care of it."  
Jackson rushed back on the phone.

"I have to go.." He quickly said.  
"wha-?"  
A loud bang was heard over on his line. "What..?" Eric asked himself. And hung up. 

In the bathroom, Willin looked all over Jackson, and found nothing.  
"What cut?" She asked. "There's nothing but skin!" Replying by throwing a shirt at him. Jackson threw it back on.  
"Hmm..I must have been blind at the time." And walked to his room.

His mother, was puzzled.


	4. Enter miss confident Daley

**Next day**

_"Everyone, please meet in the cafiteria. It's that time again!...The Hartwel art fair! Bring those Happy faces!"_

_...Happy faces? _Jackson thought.

Everyone threw there text books in their desks and fallowed their teachers to the cafiteria. Single file..

One by one, sat in their chairs, like some mindless robots.

Eric sat next to Jackson.

"Dude...what happened last night?" He whispered. "Why'd you hang up on me?"  
"I'll tell you later.." He replied. Eric rolled his eyes.

An overweight, sucessful teacher was the first to arive in the center of the room.

_tap tap tap "Is this thing on?" _He asked directly into the mike.

"And welcome to the Hartwel elementary school art fair. Let us browse toward the students, shall we?"

Walking toward the first contestant. A confident, bright girl with bright red hair. And bright blue eyes.

"And what will you be showing us?" He asked.

"Well Mr, Calvin. Prepare to be amazed.." Were her words. And flipped the cloak from above the painting and isle.

Featuring a simple, yet approval bowl of fruit.

"Classic my child." Was his reply. And began writing down her points. She showed a bright smile. She was sure to win.

She turned to the boy next to her. A shy, bushy-haired like boy.

"What about you?" He asked.

Nathan uncovered his artwork. Showing a Robin sitting on a branch. Half the painting meaningful. Even though some of the color came out of line. And the Robins eyes were to big and his beek seemed to be quite large.

"Quite lovely Nathan." He said with a grin. And wrote down his points.

Nathan grinned. Sharing a glare with his apponent Daley.

The teacher browsed threw the other contestants.

"Dude..Look at those two.." Eric whispered.

Jackson turned to the two children, practicaly making faces at each other.

"What's with them?" He asked turning away.

"Simple my friend." Eric said. "A hint of rivalry."  
Jackson shrugged.

"Now for the points!" He announced. And returned to the center of the room.

"Third place!...Jeffery Cambil." He announced.

Random claps came threw the crowed.

"First place!.." He began. "And winner of Fifth grade art fair! Daley Marin!"

Daley was in shock, with a short gasp and ran to the center. Shaking the teachers hand. Leaving Nathan behind, with pity.

"Thankyou." She said to him, and smiled at her classmates.

Jackson rolled his eyes but continued clapping.

"HEY!" A shout came from the school. Everyone turned to a young girl in the center.

"What kind of art is that!? It looks like you bought it from a five year old!" She yelled harshly. Daley's eyes began to squint. Looking at the classes biggest drama queen, Taylor.

"Hush now Taylor.." Her teacher from behind ordered. Erics eyes were huge! He then began to flush.

"Who's that?" Jackson asked.

"Her names Taylor." He replied turning away from the so called 'saint'. "She's the prettiest girl ever.." He sighed.

"Yeah but she doesn't seem to inocent.." Jackson grinned.

"She hangs out with her friends Mimi and Zelda." He said.

Jackson turned toward her, the girl chatting with her friends. Then turned to the girl up front. As if she was consintrating at her feet.

Nathan couldn't help but laugh with the other kids. It was wrong, but for some strange reason, felt so good.

**Recess**

Children rushing outside after the art contest. Rushing onto the play ground and kick ball field.

"Hey where are you going?" Eric asked.

"I'll be there in a sec.." He said. Eric shrugged and turned away, finding Malahe.

The eleven year old child went off searching for a girl, not just anyother girl though, an artist in his eyes.

He found her behind a tree stump crying in her top.  
"That's pathetic." He said from behind. Daley startled. Looked above her. Finding a pale, older boy sheltering her.

She didn't say anything. But was startled by his height.

He bent down to her level. Daley was no shorter then Eric. But still startled, by the little fifth grader with mini muscles.

"What do you want.." She wined. Whiping away her tears. "And who are you?"  
"Jackson." He answered. And sat down next to her.

"Well Jackson, don't bother me, can't you see im busy?" She asked turning away. Jackson smirked.

"Busy?" He asked. "Doing what? Crying in your shirt? Pitying yourself?"

Daley felt incomplete after that. What was she really doing? She wouldn't have let those girls beat her down like that, though art was never really her thing, she would believe she did a great job. The medal told it all! If it wasn't for Taylor..

"Who were those girls Daley?" He asked. "Friends of yours?"  
Daley rolled her eyes. Causing more tears to roll down. "Yeah right..More like Satans helpers.."  
Jackson chuckled. "Sometimes..You just have to learn to walk away from those types of people.." He said. "No matter how much their words hurt..

"But it hurts so much.." Daley sighed.

"Yeah but, if you just ignore them...And continue doing what you love to do. It's almost like..they were never even there." He stated. Daley turned toward the children, playing happily on the playground.

"Just make sure you keep that picture somewhere nice.." He whispered. And got up brushing himself off.

"WHo was that one kid?" He asked. "She bushy kid."  
Daley smiled, letting a laugh slip past her lips. "That was Nathan." He answered.

"Nathan huh?" He asked.

"Yeah.."  
"Friend of yours?"  
"Hardly.." She smiled.

Jackson focused down at her. He could see some talent in her. He also knew her confidence could never be erased.

"Well...I'll leave you to your...Grass picking." He said, noticing bits of grass picked from the ground. And walked away.

_Walk away.._

_Why can't I do that? Why is it im always distracted by others remarks?! Why can't I be..like that kid...That kid named Jackson!?_


	5. Note

_**Unfortunetly my story will be paused for now, my pc is acting up. Don't worry im not done with this, I'll fix it! So for now it will be on hold. Sorry all**_


	6. My little asian

_**Well I was able to update, I dunno how long this will work but lets make the best of it. Chapter 6 ready.**_

Eric tiptoed to Malahe. With a grin as big as the Grinch. He tapped her shoulder.

"Malahe." He said, "I won the bet!"

She turned around. "Bet? With Jackson?" She asked. Eric nodded happily.

"Good for you.." She mumbled, and turned away. Eric frowned.

"Uh hello..?" He asked. "I won, so you have to do something for me."  
"No I don't." She stated. "The deal was, if you can't make him laugh by the end of the day. I dump trash on you. You said nothing about what you want."  
Eric scoffed. "Well don't ya think I deserve something?"  
"Nope." She laughed, the boy stamped off to the school door. Untell he noticed Jackson on the otherside of the playground.

He watched from behind the brick wall.

Jackson collected the picture in the trash can one of the children threw out from the art contest.

He found a kid with him, shorter with bushy brown hair and dark skin.

"Why bother keeping that thing.." He over heard. "It's junk.."  
Jackson took one good look at it. "How's it junk?" He asked. "This painting, it's amazing."  
"No, its only amazing if it beats Daley's." He said with a groan. And sat down leaning against the fence. Jackson sat down with him.

"What's up between you and Daley?" He asked. "Some kinda game about who's better?"  
"Something like that.." He sighed, "Just once, once I would like to beat her at something..."  
Jackson smiled. "You know, if you don't at something, it doesn't prove your worthless."  
Nathans brows rose up.

"I wasn't thinking of that...but thanks.." He said sarcasticly.

They laughed. "Just enjoy the trip. Just knowing you did well proves your a winner."  
"Guess so.." He said.

He stood up stretching his back.

"Hey Jacky." Eric greeted.

"Jacky?" Nathan asked.

"It's Jackson.." He mumbled. "What Eric?"

"Who's he?"  
Nathan stood up. "My names Nathan." He said with his hand out. Eric looked down at his hand.

"Nice hands..?" He asked unsure, And threw them back at his side.

At that moment the bell rang..

Whistles blew from the teachers, their signal for _get inside or its detention for the rest of the year_

Everyone did so, rushing inside.

_**PE**_

It was free activity in gym class, we could choose between playing basketball, jump rope, football, hockey, and more.

Eric sat against the wall, gym class was never really his game.

She noticed alittle girl with coach. Carrying loads of ropes in her hands. He stood up and head over to her need.

"Need some help?" He asked. She was startled, and her arms flew in the air. Dropping everything she had.

She smiled inocently.

"I-I'm sorry.." She little asian girl stammered. One by one picking everything back up. Eric gave a helping hand.

"You voluntering?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Names Eric, you?" He asked.

"Melissa.." She answered. And stood back up, looking directly into the taller childs eyes.

She turned away.  
"So your not doing gym class?" He asked. "Why?"  
"Gym...Was never really something I enjoyed so.." She began. "I do private classes with my gym teacher.."  
"Why private?"

"Um...I-I was never really good at gym is all. Just to help me catch up with the others.." She said blushing madly.

"Nothing to be ashamed of right?" He asked patting her shoulder.

They both exchanged grins. She turned to the center of the room. Finding children running around like maniacs.

Her eyes gazed apon a boy running with Nathan. He was tall. Handsom and to her opinion. Dreamy.

"Who's that?" She asked.

Eric turned to her direction.

"That's Jackson." He answered. "He's new here."  
Melissa felt her cheeks heat up. "Jackson..." She said to herself.

"You...Want me to introduce you to him? He's a friend of mine."  
Melissa quickly shook her head. "N-No...He seems busy at the moment and I don't want to intrude.."  
"It's okay. He wont mind." He said pushing her forward. But Melissa's legs were stiff, pushing herself back.

"Hey Jackson!" He yelled. He turned to Eric confused like.

Eric tugged on Melissa's sleeves pushing her to Jackson's chest. Jackson looked down at her.

Their eyes met.

"H-Hi.." She said, feeling the tingly sensation in her cheeks again. Nathan smiled along side with Eric.

"Jackson, this is Melissa." He said.

Melissa turned away bashfully.

"Melissa? Pretty name." He said.

Melissa's eyes were wide. She was breathless. And turned back to him. She could tell Jackson was blushing back as well.

"So, what are you doing in gym?" He asked.

She turned to Eric nervously. And turned back to Jackson.

"Uh uh...Three mile run.." She answered.

"Cool us too." He said hanging alongside Nathan. "Wanna run with us Mel?" Nathan asked.

Melissa shrugged. "Okay?" She answered. And began running alongside the two older boys.

Eric watched the three run around the gym. And sat back down in the corner. He noticed those three girls walking in from the bathrooms.

They sat across from him.

"Hey." She said. Eric held his breath. He could feel the lump in his throat returning.

"Your that funny guy." She said smiling. "Eric right?"  
He turned to the blond. He smiled back at her.

"Taylor, charmed." She said with a wink. "This is Zelda and Mimi."  
They both waved behind her. He swear he heard one giggle.

"Maybe we could chat again sometime." She said standing up. And turned her direction to the entrance of the gym.

Eric felt as if his heart began to sink low, very low. And melting at the same time.


	7. Bus rides joy ride

_**3:00 PM (School bus)**_

"Jackson over here!" Eric yelled with his hand waving in the air. He turned to Eric and rushed to the seat, before anyone else could get it.

"Guess who talked to me in gym." He said.

"Coach?" Jackson answered.

"Psh ahahaha...Uhem...Well yeah, b-but not just coach! It was Taylor!" He said excitedly.

"That mean girl?" He asked.

"YES!!!"   
Jackson rolled his eyes. "Why do you like her? She's mean and so...so..-"  
"Spoiled?" Eric finished. "I know...we're so alike!"

They both sat back in their seats.

"Hey guys." Nathan said from behind.

"Hey Nat." Eric said. "Jackson told me you guys had a running contest?" He asked. "Something about who can run around the gym longer?"  
Nathan growled. "I would have won if I had a lighter breakfast..."

They laughed.

Melissa had arived on the bus with Daley. Just so happened theyt just met. Probably because Melissa commented on Daley's art work and her award.

She quickly turned to jackson and turned away before Jackson even noticed. The seats were full. SO they both sat across from them.

"Jackson it's Melissa." Eric elbowed.

"Oh yeah.." He said. "Hey Mel." He greeted.

Melissa smiled shyly and turned her head blushing madly.

"I don't think she likes you very much." Eric informed.

"Why?"

"Well she doesn't talk to you very much what does that tell you?" He whispered.

"Maybe she's shy." He said turning to her. "Why would she not like me? I didn't do anything mean to her...Right?"  
Eric shrugged.

"Nathan, Jackson told me he beat you in a running contest." Daley laughed.

Nathans fingers grasped onto the seat. He pulled Jackson's forhead to his.

"You told her this...why?" He asked.

"Um...She was by herself so I came over and-"

Nathan released his collar. And sat down.

They all could hear the girls in the back mocking children ahead of them. Eric heard Taylors, how he calls it. "Beautiful laughter"

Jackson ignored the noise. He looked out the window as the bus began to move. He watched the teachers head inside the school. He had never been to a school that was so well run.

Yet so busy...They forget the students who fall behind.

Makes him remember the parents he left behind...

"You okay Jacky?" Eric asked.

"Yeah.." He sighed. "I'm just...peachy.." 

_**Jackson's home (Over the phone)**_

"Eric I can't talk long, She's gonna be coming home soon." He said. "No I don't have my own phone." 

_"Well I have my own, why don't you ask your mom if you could have one?"_

"I told you she's my Foster mom. And she says I shouldn't be talking on this." 

_"Why not?"_

"I dunno...She thinks strangers will call us...And well...You know. She just doesn't trust me."

_"That stinks! My dad trusts me all the time! He'll let me do anything."_

"Yeah because all he cares about is comedy. If someone gets hurt in an accident he would make a joke out of it." 

_"..."_

"You still there?" 

_"Yeah.."_

"Look I have to go. I have to clean the kitchen before she gets home." 

_"Okay, cya."  
_

_Clang. _ They both hung up.

Eric had surprisingly finished his homework. He walked into the kitchen. Finding his dad reading the funnies on the paper.

"Hey dad."He greeted.

"Hey son." He said. Not moving an inch. Eric sighed and walked to the fridge.

"Hey dad. If there was someone in an accident would you laugh?" He asked.

He turned his attention to his son.

"What? No, that's what we call a bad thing." He laughed.

Eric rolled his eyes and headed upstairs. Slamming the door behind him.


	8. Love birds?

_**Next day (Lunch time)**_

Jackson sat next to Nathan, joining Eric and Melissa.

"So guess what? The schools finally having a school dance." Melissa informed.

"School dance?" Nathan asked. And turned to the upcoming events. "Are they serious?"  
"What's wrong with a dance?" Melissa asked.

"Nothing really...It's just...we're in the 6th grade...and well. Yeah." He said blushing slightly.

"It's no big deal Nathan. I hear 4th graders have dances all the time."  
Nathan sat back down. Messing with his food.

"Who are you asking Nathan?" Melissa teased.

"No one.."  
"What about Daley?" Eric asked.

Nathan rose his head up. "Your jokeing right?" He asked

"What's wong with her?"  
"She's just so...Ugh..." He grunted.

"You know I can hear everything your saying." Daley said from behind. He slowly turned his head toward her body.

"Ho--jo.." He stammered. "Hi.." Then sighed.

Daley laughed. "I'm not the devil ya know." She said. And walked to her friends at her table.

Nathan smacked his hand to his face.

"Well I dunno about you guys but my date has just arived." He said with a grin. Watching Taylor sit with her friends.  
"Taylor again?" Jackson asked.

"Why Taylor Eric?" Melissa asked. "She's horrible."  
"No she's not. She's _Hot_." He said gazingly. Taking deep sighs. "Now's my time, wish me luck." He stood up proudly. And walked to her table.

Melissa giggled. "He's gonna get slaughtered.."  
Jackson smiled. That's when, silence took over.

"So um...Jackson, who are you taking?" She asked blushing.

Jackson shrugged. "No one, I haven't asked anyone." He answered.

"Oh...well um...Do you know who you wanna ask?" She said.

Jackson didn't answer.

"Why are you wanting to go?" He asked.

She as if was about to faint. _YES YES YES I wanna go with you!!!! Yes please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Um...sure." She answered calmly. They both exchanged smiles.

"Cool. What time should I pick you up tomorrow?"

"Probably whenever your mom feels like it...cause she's the one who will be driving us.." She laughed.

Jackson froze.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"N-no.." He stammered. "My mom will drive us there don't worry."  
Melissa smiled. "Thanks Jackson." She said getting up.

"Hey girls." Eric greeted with a sly smile. Zelda giggled.

"Oh...It's Eric right?" Taylor asked. "Or Mr funny man?"  
He chuckled. "Well I just came here to say, that the school is having a dance. And well if you haven't been asked we could-"

Taylor laughed along with her friends.

"Right right, sure Eric I-I'll go with you." She laughed. Feeling accepted. Eric smiled.

"Cool so tomorrow at 6? I'll come get you?" He asked.

"Yeah sure.." She said. The three girls moved away from the table. Still hearing them laugh.

Eric smiled to himself.

"How'd it go?"Melissa asked.

"Awesome! I got a date with her!" He said happily.


	9. Trouble

_**After school (Jacksons house)**_

_"I'm telling you man! This dance is gonna rock!" Eric cheered._

"Heh...whatever you say.." Jackson chuckled.

_"What's so funny?"_

"Eric, you seriously don't think Taylors gonna go with you. Do you?"

_"She said she was gonna."_

"Yeah but..You know those type of girls..They don't take things seriously.."

_"I know.."_

"My bad." Jackson corrected. "You guys really are the _perfect _match."

_"Yeah yeah...Listen, I was thinking. Tomorrow I was wondering if you'd like to come over and we could watch some-_

_**'CLANG'**_

Jackson froze. Not moving a muscle, he waited for the voice behind him to approach.

"Cody Jackson." The ladie growled. "What do you think your doing?"  
Jackson turned to her slowly. Inocently smiling.

"Hi Willin..." He said.

"Cody. What are you doing?" She asked snatching the phone away.

"I was ...cleaning the phone." He lied.

His eyes shift across the room. All the kids were behind her.

"I told you you are not aloud to use the telephone!" She yelled. Banging the end of it onto the table. Jackson stood silently.

"Jackson, go to your room.." She ordered.

"B-But we live in there too!" A child cried from the back.

"Well stay out of there!" She yelled. "Jackson! now!"

Jackson obeyed. Running to his room before Willin had a chance to slap him hard. Slamming the door behind him. And jumped on his bed crying into his pillow.

He covered himself up ever so quietly. And turned out the light. For sure, he wanted this day to end now.

_**Morning. (7:00 AM)**_

"Everyone go go go go go go." Willin yelled. The children rushed out to their buses. Jackson was last to head out.  
Not making eye contact. Jackson forgot all about Willin who was at the front door.

"Have fun Jackson." She said.

Jackson ignored her, and focused on his tasks he must do today. He jumped on the bus and sat down next to his usual seat.  
Waiting for his friends to come on.

_screeeeech_

The bus made. Stopping infront of a big blue house. With white gates and a black car in the driveway.

Eric's feet climbed up the steps and onto the bus next to Jackson.

"What happened last night?" He asked. "You totally hung up on me."  
"Sorry...Willin caught me.." He sighed.

"Willin?"  
"My Foster mom."  
"Oh."

...Silence broke.

"Jackson, if your mom doesn't want you talking on the phone I shouldn't call you anymore." He said.

"Gee, ya think?" He asked harshly. Eric frowned guilty like.

"B-But its not your fault Eric. My Foster mom is just..kinda.."  
"Yeah.." Eric finished.

The two sat back in their seats. Looking up at the ceiling.

"What were you saying last night?" Jackson asked.

"Oh...I asked if you wanted to come to my house tonight. We can watch this new movie I got yesterday." He said smiling.

"What's it called?"  
"The return of Flanders."  
Jackson laughed. "Tey made a sequal?"  
"Yes...yes they did." He said jokeingly.

"Sure Eric." He said with a grin.

Eric turned away. There was something about Jacksons smile that made him shy like.

Certainly when they first met he was really different. Someone who keeps to himself. No emotion what-so-ever. But this is what happends when you meet new people.  
Melissa and Daley had just arived.

"Hey guys." Mel greeted. Daley waved. Sitting across from Jackson and Eric.


	10. Tradgity

_**(school)  
**_

Students silently working at their desks. The quiet made it almost seem like a grave yard could be louder.

Attentions were focused on their work. Untell the teacher got a very unusual phonecall...

_Ring ring ring...ring ring ring...ring-_

"Hello?" Miss Linda answered,

"Oh hello Miss Linda." She said.

Jackson turned toward the teacher surprised like.

"Yes, Yes...Oh." she said softly.

Jackson glared.

"Oh yes...I-I see. I'm very sorry." She said with her hand against her chest,

Jackson became more determind.

She hung up. FINALLY. And walked to Jacksons desk.

"Jackson I need to see you at my desk." She said walking away. Eric watched his best friend leave his desk. But the teacher ordered him to look away.

"Yes Miss Linda?" He asked curiously.

She sighed.

"I understand you have 8 brothers and sisters?" She asked calmly.

"You could say that.." He mumbled.

"Well...Jackson, your going to be released early today." She informed. "There seems to be a family crises at home."  
Jackson froze. He opened his mouth but no words came threw, at first she thought he was mocking him.

But then, she knew he was in shock.

"What's happened?" He asked. "My family-"  
"The details will be exsplained later." She interrupted. "But for now, I want you to gather up your things. And wait for me to take you down to the office."  
Jackson stood. Giving a small nod. He gathered up his homework. And walked to his bookbag. Sneeking away from his desk, Eric rushed to Jackson at the hanging bookbags.

"Dude, where are you going?" He whispered.

"I have to go." He said. "Something about my family." He said throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"Well will you be back tomorrow?" He asked. "I mean this isn't gonna effect your education."  
Jackson grinned.

"I'll be fine." He said shyly.

Eric nodded. Standing across from him embaressed. He quickly threw his arms around Jackson hugging him tightly.

Jackson stoodawkwardly.

"Uh...Eric?" He asked confused.

Eric immediantly let go after hearing his name. He stared at him.

"Cya.." He said with a smile. And walked to his desk.

"Ready Jackson?" She asked heading out the door. Jackson followed her out. Down to the principals office.

Finding his Foster mom waiting for him.

Linda released the child. Jackson looked into his mothers wet, pouring eyes.

"Willin?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

She was in shock. But was able to speak alittle bit. "I...I let your brothes..and sisters p-play outside this afternoon.." She stammered in a raspy tone. "A-And hey had fun.."  
Jackson smiled. "Well okay that's good."  
She shook her head. "I-I was...I turned away f-for a few seconds.." She cried, " And all of a sudden...I see. T-This child in the road..."  
Jackson didn't like where this was going.

"I turned..Around, finding. A 6 year olds...Body lying in the middle of the road.." She said. "At first..I thought I was having a nightmare...But then I realised...It was reality.."  
Jackson frowned. Hugging his Foster mother close to him.

"I'm sorry.." She said shutting his eyes. Hiding some tears he kept away. But unlike Jackson, Willins tears flew down her cheeks like a racing river.

Linda watched inside the office. She had never seen such a tragidy.

Jackson dropped his arms. Looking directly into Willins eyes.

"I..I did everything I could I...Tried everything...I could have saved this child but...I had no idea.."

"Willin." Jackson interrupted. "It wasn't your fault."  
She looked away. Wiping away every last tears that set on her cheek.

"You couldn't have known..." He said. "But...Atleast he or she knew...She or he lived a wonderful life.."

"It was Jenta." She cried. "Six year old Jenta!"

Jackson realied it was her own daughter. His eyes were large. Hugging Willin tightly.

"I'm very very, very sorry.." He whispered.

Linda left the two alone, hugging in the hallway. Ofcourse she wouldn't understand the lose of a child!  
She walked upstairs. Leaving them be...


	11. new plans

It was a long, neverending day at school. Jackson was sent home before the other kids were.

Jackson and Eric began talking on the phone all afternoon. Willin was to depressed to even stop it.

"So what happened?" Eric asked excitingly. "Did you get in trouble?"  
Jackson hesitated with his answer.

"Um...Well, its really none of your buisness Eric.." He said harshly. Eric felt hurt.  
"I thought we were best friends?" He asked.

Jackson couldn't keep it in. He had to tell him.

"I went home early today, because my Foster m oms daughter died."

He confessed.

There was a long silence between lines. Speechless.

"Y-You still there?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah.." Eric answered. "Sorry buddy."  
Jackson grinned.

"It's okay...I guess.." He sighed. "Willin doesn't know im on the phone."

"WHAT? Then get off!"  
"No."  
"Why not!?"

"She doesn't know im on here cause she's crying in her room."  
"Shouldn't you be too?"  
"..."

Eric spoke again.

"Is she still taking you to the dance?"

Jackson gasped. "Oh my gosh, I forgot all about that stupid thing!" He shouted. And hung up on him.

Eric smacked the phone down. This was the third-fourth time that happened.

_"DUDE!!!"_

Jackson quickly dialed Melissa's number.

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

_"Please leave a message after the beep"_

"Hey Melissa." He started. "It's Jackson. I'll be over there to pick you up as soon as I can."  
And hung up.

Jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to get something to eat. All the children were playing around the house. But the kitchen was diserted.

He found Willin. Lying against the fridge crying in her dress. Perhapes now is not a good time..

_**Eric's house (4:00 PM)**_

"Hey dad, I was wondering if you cuold do something for me." He said.

His father placed the paper down. "Sure what son?"  
"I was wondering if you could give me and Taylor a ride to my school for the dance."  
His father smirked. "S-Son I can't drive you tonight." He said in a more serious tone. "I got to go to a meeting."  
"What meeting?" He asked. "Dad you work with comedians."  
"I know." He said. "But we're having a very important lesson about what you 'should do' when nobody laughs at your jokes."  
His only son stood before him with his head tilt low.

"M-Maybe you could ask one of your friends to give you a ride."

Eric smiled. He knew someone with wheels. He ran up to his room calling Jackson once again.

The line picked up.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Jackson." He said.

"Eric this is not a good time.." he whispered over Willins cries.

"Look, I was wondering if you could give Taylor and I a lift to the school while you pick up Melissa?" He asked.

"Eric, I don't even know if im going to the dance."  
"WHAT!?"  
"Dude! My Foster mom is in no condition to go anywhere especialy in the streets!"  
"But Jacky, Taylors gonna kill me! If I don't show up she'll never be my girlfriend!" He yelled. "Couldn't you help out a friend just this one time!"

Jackson was silent. He took a deep breath and spoke,

"Family. Comes. First."  
Eric shook his head.

"I'm sorry Eric.." He said as he hung up. Eric slammed the phone down. (You'd think his phone would break already!)

He leaped onto his bed and looked toward the ceiling. His eyes glued shut...He suddenly remembered something.

_The life of a mother is not easy to handle_

He turned to the window, watching the traffic zoom by. But really, its almost as if time stopped for good.

_"Whats else could I do?"_

Jackson stood next to Willin comforting her. But failed. Nothing could cheer her up at this rate.

"Jackson..I-I need you to do something for me child." She stammered.

"Yes?"  
"I need you to go gather up the children. Jenta's funeral is tonight." She said standing up. Wiping away the last few tears that sat apon her face. And leaving Jackson, heading to the living room.

_"There's no way im going to the dance now.."_

_**END OF CHAPPY**_

_**Weeee two chapters in one day! I'm on fire! -3**_


	12. Well always be there

Jackson hesitated to the phone. And dialed Melissas number.

_...Ring...Ring.._

_Melissa immediantly picked up after seeing called I D_

"Hello?" She asked rushing like.

"Hey Melissa..It's Jackson." He sighed.

"Oh! Hold on Jackson."

She turned to Daley jumping up and down excitingly.

"It's Jackson!" She whispered. Daley turned her back around to the phone.

"Sorry about that Jackson, what's up?" She asked blushing.

"Melissa...Um, about the dance...I um...Can't...gg-go.." He stammered.

A long line of silence. It was short for Jackson, felt like an eternity for Melissa.

"M-Melissa?" Jackson asked.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Are you okay?"  
"Why can't you go tonight Jackson?" She finally asked. Hmm...What could Jackson tell her. Let's try this.

_I can't go because my sister died? I can't go because my sister was ran over? Or both..._

"Um...I have to go to a funeral.." He said.

"A funeral?" Melissa asked panicking. "What's happened!?"  
"N-Nothing...I just can't go.." He said hanging up. Melissa sat down on her bed still looking down at her phone.

"Funeral?" Daley asked. "Someone die over there?"

"I..." She cried. "I don't know.."  
Daley looked away out the window.

_**(5:30 PM)  
**_

Jackson stood in front of his mirror. Wearing black and only black. His mother didn't have enough money for a suit. But all the girls wore dresses, His brothers only wore they're normal clothes.

Willin stood behind him. Jackson could see her behind him in the mirror.

"You look very nice Jackson." She said with a soft smile.

Jackson turned to her,

"You look pretty." He said. Willin hugged her Foster son.

"You ready?" Jackson asked. Willin smiled. And walked with Jackson into the living room.

"Kids..Let's get in the van." She said. The van was small. A friend of Willins decided to join the funeral and the rest of the children road with with her friend. Fralent.

He first drove out of the drive way. Fallowed by the Foster family. Jackson looked out the window. Watching the house vanish as he left.

He turned up the hill. And onto the church.

Meanwhile, the dance was about ready to start.

Eric, Melissa Were on their way. Melissa called Daley on her cell phone.

"Hey Day." She said smiling. Melissas mom is driving while the two children are in the back seat.

"Well um, I wont be able to go to the dance tonight.." She said.

"Well I have a friend who's going...to a funeral, and well.." She stopped.

"Um well clearly they must be going to the St, Pitters Catholic church. And to the cemetary from there" She informed.

Eric was on the otherside of her, hearing everything Daley has to say.

"Your not serious.." Melissa sighed. "Really."

"Really what!?" Eric asked.

Melissa shushed him. And returned to her conversation.

"That's awfully nice of you...im sorry you couldn't get a date." She said. "Okay, well meet you there."  
Melissa hung up.

"She's gonna come to."  
"Don't you think its a bad idea going to this thing without telling Jackson?" Eric asked.

"No way! Jackson will be so happy we came. All his best friends there." 

"Greaaaat...You called your friend. Now lemme call mine.." He said grabing her cell phone.

"Hello? Nathan? It's Eric."


	13. A kiss to start with

_The first quest greeted Willin with open arms. Jackson stood watching his mother hug him tightly. How could anything like this happen? Why did it have to happen to Willin..._

"Jackson, take your brothers and sister and get them inside." She ordered.

Jackson obeyed. He led his siblings inside the church siting each of them down.

"You guys stay here. I have to use the rest room." He said. "Mira watch em."  
She nodded. And turned to the child next to her.

Jackson ran to the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

Meanwhile. The church doors opened. Not only other relatives. But a couple of kids.

Eric noticed a couple of kids sitting on the bleachers.

"Do you know where Jackson is?" He asked. "We're friends of his."  
Mira directed to the boys bathroom. The children stopped in front of the door. Eric and Nathan slowly walked inside. With Melissa and Daley waiting outside.

"Jackson?" Eric asked knocking on the stall, he heard a loud flush from inside. The bathroom stall opened.

"Eric? Nathan!?" He said surprised. "What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be at the dance?"  
"We came here for the funeral." Nathan said. "We're here for you."  
Jackson was puzzled.

"Um..Thanks guys...But how did you kno-"  
"This is the only church in town." He said. "Melissa's mom-"

"Melissa's here to?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, so is Daley." He answered.

Jackson ran out of the bathroom. Glomping Melissa as he approached him.

"J-Jackson?" Melissa asked confused. Jackson looked at her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't take you to the dance...I really am.." He said.

Melissa placed her hands on each cheek.

"It's okay...This is more important." She said smiling. Jackson bent down and kissed her cheek. He blushed furiously. Melissa just smiled.

"Jackson." Willin said from behind. "Who are these kids?"  
"Uh um.." He said. "Willin, these are my friends. Eric, Nathan, Melissa and Daley." He said.

"Nice to meet you."  
"Hey what's up"  
"Hi"  
"Hello" 

Willin smiled. "Such lovely children." She said. "Jackson, please direct them to the bleachers." She said. "I'll be sitting in the back.

The four fallowed Jackson to their seats. They sat silently ready for it to start.

A large man in white walked in front of the table. Ontop of it was a large coffin. It was wooden, and it was old.

But the size of a six year old child indeed.

Flowers, roses, sun flowers, every kind of flower you can think of was on the coffin, ribbons, pictures and crosses were carved on the sides.

Inside she wore a pink dress with a red bow in the back, her shoes were dance shoes and her socks were white, with pink lace.

Her hair was up in a bun. And clearly her eyes were shut, she had no life in her.

He stood. And held the Bible close. And began to read outloud.

He told magnificent stories of her as a child. He remember her from when she was a baby. (Before Willin opened up the Foster home) He and Willin were close.

As things began to slow down inside. The day grew darker.

It was 8:00 PM

_**(After church)  
**_

It was time to take her coffin and bury her in the cemetary. The priest, Willin and her friend who drove the van carried her into the priests van.

The children rushed into the car. But Jackson drove along with the priest, Daley, Melissa Nathan and Eric.

Talking about what had happened in school today.  
"You guys really didn't have to come.." He confessed. "It was supposed to be your guys's night.

"Jackson we wanted to." Daley said. "I mean come on..we're your friends."

Nathan mumbled. "WE are...?" He asked.

She smacked his shoulder.

The vans were half way there. Clearly this was gonna be a long evening. That miss Willin could not take.


	14. Friendship

It was a long wait to the cemetary. Jackson looking ahead of the driver inside the other car. He could see coffin inside it.

Melissa placed her hand on Jacksons lap.

"I'm really sorry Jackson.." She said. Jackson gave a short nod. And hugged her close.

Eric smiled next to him. He knew what this meant. Although he missed his chance to be with Taylor..He realised friendship is alot more inportant. Then any girl.

_"I'm sorry to Jackson.."_

_**Cemetary (Honey stone)**_

Children, adults. Stood in front of the grave. Slowly luring the coffin inside the ditch..Jackson watched them at work. He turned to Willin, who was damping her dress.

The man began to speak. It was a long speech. Jackson didn't want to go threw it anymore then Willin did.

He walked away...He just walked away...

Toward trees near the road. He sat, thinking to himself. It made him realise what a mistake it was to be here. If he had to hear speeches about her childhood.

What he didn't know, someone was stalking him...

"Hi," A voice said from behind. He turned. To Eric. His face exspresion was different. It was a sign. Of pain.

He sat down next to him. And looked out into the city.

"Can you believe the streets?" He asked.

"Yeah.." Jackson answered. "It's a never ending marry-go-round."  
The boys turned to each other.

"Jackson...I'm..S-"  
"It's..okay.." He said. Ericrapped an arm around his back.

"Eric...I know I never told you this..but.." He began. Eric released his girp on him. Staring directly into his eyes.

"But..I always thought of you...As..."  
Eric smiled.

"My best friend...And the most annoying kid on the face of the earth." He laughed. Eric laughed with him.

"I...thought the same about you." He said. "I know..I can be alittle...curious But-"

"I-I know." He said. "Right...now, I just wish.." He didn't finish.

Eric frowned. And hugged him close. Never letting him go.

It was a day he'll never forget..

_**One day later**_

Jackson had to go to school. Not wanting to, Willin covinced. Though she took him that day.

He met up with Melissa, Eric, Nathan and Daley. Who were waiting for him all morning.

"There you are." Dale said. "Your late."  
"Well trust me guys..I wasn't even thinking of school today." He said.

They all headed inside. Jackson held onto Melissa's arm. And ran behind the school.

"Jackson?" She asked. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing.." He said. Placing his hand on her shoulder. And on on her side.  
"Nothing at all.."

Jackson led. He placed one foot ahead and one foot back.  
"What're you doing?" She laughed.

"Giving you that dance you wanted." He said. Melissa blushed. And fallowed his steps. Though it wasn't a very long dance, to them, it felt like hours.

With the last dance. Jackson bent down and kissed Melissa's soft lips. They broke apart at the sign of the teachers walking by.

"Thanks.." She whispered. And hugged him. Jackson threw his arms around him.

Though something goes wrong. It always has a happy ending.

**End**

_**There ya have it. Thanks everyone for reading and I hope you like it!**_


End file.
